


15.21 A Dallas Daydream

by polymona



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean are getting married, Coda, Dallas Shower Scene Parody, Dean really likes cowboys, Declarations Of Love, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Established Relationship, Finale bashing, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Post-Finale, Retcon, Showering Castiel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it was all a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polymona/pseuds/polymona
Summary: Swearing that he could still feel the rusty nail in his back, Dean wakes up in a motel to find Cas alive and well in the shower as though nothing had happened.That nightmare had felt all too real.[ A finale fix-it as a parody of the famous "Dallas" series shower scene, the-last-season-was-all-a-dream retcon ]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: SPN Finale "Destiel is CANON" Collection





	15.21 A Dallas Daydream

  
  
Dean groaned into his pillow as the motel alarm clock started going off, blaring a local radio station's really shitty cover of _Carry on my Wayward Son_ at a ridiculously high volume.  
  
He twisted in the covers waving his arm around wildly, managing to smash his fist into the offending device until the noise finally stopped.  
  
The hunter blinked a few times before sitting up with a start, eyes wide, hand flying up to his side, feeling for a phantom injury that wasn't there.  
  
_What a goddamn nightmare._  
  
Dean shook his head, willing the images from his mind, reaching for a small pill bottle on the bedside table.  
  
"May cause hallucinations?" The hunter snorted as he read the fine print, muttering, "That's the last time I take any of this sinus crap. I'd rather sneeze my brains out."  
  
He laid back for a moment, feeling for the other side of the King bed, which was empty but still retained the warmth of its occupant.  
  
Dean then turned his attention to the soft glow from the bathroom door, crawling out of bed to investigate the sounds of a running shower.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Castiel tilted his head curiously as Dean stormed into the bathroom and threw open the shower curtain.  
  
The hunter stared with a mix of shock and relief as the man who was sometimes more human than angel these days continued to soap himself.  
  
"Oh, hello, Dean," Cas smiled gently as the shower spray ran down his naked body, "Good morning."  
  
Dean felt the heat rise in his cheeks, opening and closing his mouth a few times like a dying fish unable to get any words out, before quickly closing the shower curtain and retreating back to the bedroom.  
  
"What?" The angel called out, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel, "Dean, what's wrong?"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Dean," Cas began slowly, walking into the bedroom still naked and dripping wet, towel in hand, to find the hunter wildly pacing back and forth, "What's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost."  
  
"Maybe I did," Dean mumbled, sinking down onto the edge of the bed, head in his hands.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cas questioned, running the small towel through his wet hair. "Should I get the EMF?"  
  
"No! You-" the hunter jumped up pacing again, unable to stand still. "Oh, Cas, it was awful-"  
  
The angel frowned with concern, closing the distance to put a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder, rubbing gentle circles, as the man stared at the floor and tried to gather his thoughts.  
  
"-when I woke up I thought that you were dead," the hunter continued, looking up with tears threatening at the edges of his eyes.  
  
"What?" Cas replied gruffly, dropping his towel to the ground, forgotten.  
  
"I had a nightmare, a terrible nightmare," Dean sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "I dreamed that we were in the bunker, and you were leaving with The Empty, and Billie was was going to kill us, and you pushed me down, you pushed me out of the way, and then she was killed but The Empty engulfed you and then it dragged you away."  
  
Cas squeezed Dean's shoulder gently as he swallowed hard.  
  
"You died."  
  
"Hey, I'm right here," Cas said softly, enveloping the distraught hunter in a hug, "and I'm fine."  
  
"There was so much more, Cas, it seemed so real," Dean sobbed into the man's wet shoulder, beads of water still dripping from his hair, "There was Sam and Jack and, and Chuck-he, he Thanos-snapped everyone we cared about to death. But then Jack pulled a Tony Stark and brought everyone back-well almost everyone-you were still dead. Then like a week later a rusty nail killed me on a routine vamp hunt with Sam. Then Sam got married to some chick, oh man, I don't even know-"  
  
"Shush," Cas breathed, kissing away the tears, "remember where you are, you're going to be married to me soon."   
  
"Oh Cas," Dean sighed, hugging his angel tighter, "oh, I love you so much."  
  
"It's over. None of that happened," Cas reassured, stepping back to look his future husband in the eyes, "We're together. And I love you."  
  
Dean smiled, the nightmare finally fading from memory.  
  
"And I'm getting you all wet," Cas added with a laugh, still dripping water everywhere, turning to pick up his towel.  
  
"Tell me you'll never leave me," Dean said suddenly, grabbing Cas's hand. "Don't ever leave me."  
  
"I won't," Cas replied, determined, "I love you."  
  
At that, Dean surged forward, enveloping his lover with a kiss.  
  
"And I won't ever let you die like that," Cas murmured against his lips, "I promise you, Dean Winchester, that for as long as I live I will be by your side. And when it is finally your time and you pass beyond the veil, I will return to heaven and watch over your soul for all eternity."  
  
They fell onto the motel bed in a passionate embrace. Forgotten on the dresser sat two cowboy hats and matching themed clothes ready for a fun day out in Dallas, Texas-that cowboy themed wedding venue wasn't going to find itself.  
  
"Do the thing," Dean growled with hungry eyes.  
  
"Yeehaw," Cas drawled with his best sexy grin.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr [polymona](http://polymona.tumblr.com)


End file.
